Star trek: the Next generation of Voyager
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: Mere months after Voyager's return, The crew is going on another Journey, with the old crew and new crew
1. Take us out

USS Voyager, the ship that spent 7 years crossing 4 quadrants, The crew of Voyager had been commemorated and the Maquis crew had their crime records erased and had been Instated into Star-fleet, but a new crew was preparing to join the already experienced crew, Kathryn Janeway, had been promoted to Admiral but was allowed to remain in charge of Voyager, despite this the former provisional face tattooed Commander Chakotay had been promoted to Captain of Voyager, the Vulcan Tuvok had been made Commander, whilst the Doctor had been altered so his physical appearance now showed him as a Lieutenant, whilst Ensign Harry Kim was made a Junior officer and Seven of Nine was now an acting ensign whilst she trained .

The new crew that was Joining Voyager had some previous experience, A Lekkon which was a dark greyed creature with some red veins and eyes, known as Locke was the new helmsman, despite being only an Ensign, the next two Ensign's on board where both human the first of the two was Percy Scott who had just graduated from the academy and was on his first assignment, whilst other De'foe as an engineer with more experience, having worked on DS9, more of the junior officers where next brothers Joe and James miller the former a security officer, and the latter a helmsman, both where at the rank of Lieutenant, whilst the last of new crew Steven Rodden a human despite being only a Lieutenant he was made head of security, he had been in a nasty run in with the Borg and lost his right arm, which had been replaced by a robotic one.

The senior officers where welcoming them aboard from DS9 the space station that Voyager had departed from 7 years ago, Janeway and Chakotay where going to be joined by Lieutenants Tom and B'elanna Paris, but their infant daughter Miral came first, so they where excused so instead Tuvok and The Doctor joined them  
"Ah Mr Rodden, good to see you again" said Janeway, Steve turned his head he noticed Janeway he recognised her, then it him her "oh Admiral long time no see" said Steve extending his right arm, she shook it "yes it has been, I tired to get you on the last Voyager assignment but I'm sorry I couldn't" said Janeway, Steve shrugged his shoulders, "oh where are my manners this is Captain Chakotay and Commander Tuvok" said Janeway, Steve nodded before walking off to his quarters "this is going to be fun" said Tuvok, then the 4 senior offices walked towards the Bridge "did you just make a joke" said Chakotay, then they entered the turbo-lift and went up to the Bridge, Locke stood up and greeted them  
"Admiral, we'll be ready to leave soon" said Locke, James Miller remained at his post "yeah, hopefully" he said, before taping his badge "De'foe, how long until the warp drive is ready to go", their was a short silence "within the hou..." started Defoe then they heard a small explosion "day within the day" he said, James then taped his badge to end the conversation, then his older brother Joe entered "sir, all members of the crew are on board" said Joe, Janeway and her fellow senior officers sat down, at their chairs "Take us out" Said Janeway, Voyager then un-docked from Deep space 9 and began to fly past Bajor.


	2. Warp Engine Troubles

USS Voyager has just passed the barriers of the Beta quadrant, the ship had been assigned to observe the area, Admiral Janeway sat in her chair, whilst to her Left was Captain Chakotay and her right was Commander Tuvok, everything was running smoothly, when their was a beeping sound  
"Admiral, message from star-fleet" said Locke, Janeway turned her head to face him "Go ahead Mr Locke" said Janeway "we are to pick up the last of the crew on the planet Htrae" said Locke, the 3 commanding officers looked at each-other "were already a day behind on the schedule, and we don't even have warp engines ready" said Tuvok, Chakotay was unsure of what to say "we can't disobey an order however" said Chakotay, he then pressed his badge "Mr Rodden" he said, "don't call me that, Steve is my name just call me that, but yes sir" said Steve, Chakotay during this looked at his superior "we need you to go down to engineering and check, with any spare crew and try and get the warp engines working" said Chakotay, the coms then went silent, "Mr Kim change course" said Janeway "eye, sir" said Harry as the star ship began to turn around.

Down in engineering, Defoe was observing the fitting of some new hardware, he was looking at a handheld screen  
"at this rate, vell never get the job done" said De'foe, then some of the ensigns carried a giant glass tube into the room, it was filled with a flashing green light "Vhat do you think you are doing vith that" said De'foe, the Ensigns looked at each other "we are taking it to the warp drive" said the first ensign, Defoe shook his head "no, no, no using zis vill blow the varp drive apart before ve've even started them, zis is meant to be used in weaponry section" said De'foe, "I'm sorry but orders are orders" said the second ensign as he and the first started carrying the glass tube towards the warp engines, "stop zem" said De'foe, the ensigns were just about to part the tube into the warp drive, when Steve grabbed the tube "didn't you hear the man, it'll blow the engines apart" said Steve as he held the tube in his robotic arm "who signed this order" asked Steve as he carried the tube back towards De'foe, he then signalled for 2 different ensigns to come over and remove the tube, once they had done that he turned back to the first two ensigns "the dude with the eye patch" said the first of the ensigns "not Rebbeck" said Steve, De'foe then looked up from his screen "you mean the new Lieutenant commander, you know him" asked De'foe as he and Steve started moving towards the turbo lift "yeah stubborn guy, he does things his way , no compromise" said Steve as the turbo lift went up to the next floor, Steve then stepped out "good luck with the guy" said De'foe.

in his room, Lieutenant Tom Paris was enjoying the last few days of his time off to be with his half Klingon wife B'elanna, and his infant daughter Miral, luckily for the both of them Miral , wouldn't wake them up during the night, so they did have some time to sleep  
"are you sure you don't want me to apply for more time off" said Tom as he had to return to work sooner than his wife, alot sooner about 1 year sooner "no otherwise what was the point of getting on the crew now" said B'elanna as she placed Miral down in a cot "I don't know, I just want to make sure you're okay" said Tom giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Steve made his way into Rebbeck's office, he pressed the button and the sound played, but their was no answer, he pressed it again then he heard a voice  
"go away I'm busy", Steve then, entered the override code into the panel, and the door opened Rebbeck stood up from his desk "I said..." he started but he was cut off by Steve "had I not have stopped 2 ensigns from placing the wrong thing in the wrong place, you wouldn't be very busy, at all not a good start Rebbeck" shouted Steve as he slammed his hands on the desk, "how dare you call me that and question my judgement" said Rebbeck, "you're judgement almost got us killed" said Steve, then he turned and walked to the door "next time be more careful" said Steve as he exited the room.


End file.
